Need You Now
by Alanlol
Summary: Ash has faced countless challenges and trials beyond that of a regular Pokemon trainer. But what happens when his biggest and seemingly insurmountable challenge comes a girl? Pokeshipping, Pearlshipping. PG-13


**Need You Now PG-13******

_A young Pokemon trainer named Ash, has faced challenges and trials beyond that of a regular Pokemon trainer. But what happens when his biggest and seemingly insurmountable challenge comes from a girl?_  
**  
****Where Now?****  
****Chapter 1******

  
It was a quiet day in the Kanto region. A young dark-haired boy was lying on the grass, alone yet again, fresh from completing yet another adventure in the wild world of Pokemon. A small yellow mouse, Pikachu, half-asleep, lay on the grass. The sun shone in the boy's face, forcing him to adjust his cap a bit. He was also slightly shaded by a sign that said "Route 1". He rolled over to try to get more shade, nearly crushing Pikachu, but the mouse had moved just in time. He was quickly thanked with a powerful thundershock, and woke with a yell.

The young man in question had just finished traveling through the Sinnoh Region, along with his spiky haired friend and budding Pokemon breeder, Brock, and a blue-haired, excitable coordinator named Dawn. All three friends had gone their separate ways after the completion of the Sinnoh League, but all had promised to keep in touch. Though he missed them both, he knew that he had more adventures to face in the future. Dawn was headed to Johto, according to a text he received a few weeks before, to test out the new Coordinating Halls there, while Brock went back to Pewter City to take care of his ailing father and of the gym, while his younger brother Forrest started his own journey. Both Brock and he knew, that after six years of traveling together, their time to part had come.

He had stopped by his house in Pallet Town earlier that day. He had been greeted his loving and supporting mother, Delia Ketchum, cheerful as always, and beside her was Professor Samuel Oak, world-renowned Pokemon expert. The small greetings and short discussions lasted quite a while but soon afterward, the young man was shocked to discover that Professor Oak and Delia were dating, and by their tone, quite serious. He was a little creeped out at first, but quickly gave his whole-hearted support and approval. Relieved, Delia quickly prepared a huge lunch, just enough for her son's monstrous appetite. A few hours later, Professor Oak came to him and told him of a new tournament that was to take place in the Johto Region. A quick reservation of a plane ticket later, and he was ready to go.

Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be the best, his way. That was his motivation, the thing that drove him. He wanted to prove to the world that he could do things no other trainer has ever done, and that he could do it by being himself.

He built on this dream, step-by-step, traveling around the world, and learning bit by bit about both himself and his Pokemon, as well as accomplishing quite a lot, as well as making lifelong friends.

Though he may seem reckless at times, he knew he wouldn't be true to himself if he had thought things out. In fact, it was this impulsive action that had saved the world numerous times.

Though already being sixteen years old, he knew one thing would never change, no matter how old or mature he became: he would always fight the last fight, always go the extra mile, and always try to do the right thing. 

Ash ran his way through the grasslands. Completely relaxed, Ash had completely forgotten about the plane he had to be on in… 10 minutes. With Pikachu at his side, Ash could only hope that he would make it in time. Taking a quick glance at the ticket, he saw that he had to be on plane seven, destination: Goldenrod City, Johto, boarding time 7 PM. From there, he would take a short bus ride to the nearby Pokemon Center. Darn it. It's nearly seven. How long was that nap I had taken anyway. I could have sworn it was at least two o'clock last time I had checked.

Out of breath, Ash and Pikachu had finally arrived at the Viridian City Airport. He looked up to a large Pokeball clock and signs showing the basic details of the plane schedules. Quickly heading to the plane seven, Ash had just realized he had thirty seconds to get onboard. Making it to the entrance Ash tried to give the man at the gate his ticket.

"Please look at the clock, sir."

The huge clock read, 7:01. Just one minute. Where they really that strict about the time? _Its not like they leave EXACTLY at seven._

"Um, its just one minute. And it says on the ticket that departure time in about 15 minutes. Can't you make an exception? I need to get to that league." Ash pleaded with the man. He hated waiting, especially with a new adventure awaiting him.

"No." The man barely moved, not even looking at the boy. His blue eyes unmoving and his uniform blown around by a slight breeze, he coldly answered Ash. "You're late. Boarding time is over. Sorry boy. Try the next flight. It's next week." The man seemed intent on not letting anyone on board anymore.

"Please, I really have to get there, it's urgent!" Not really, as there were still a few months until the league had started. But he had really needed to start training, as he had heard from Professor Oak that this was a sort of tournament of the best trainers around the world. Every minute he didn't spend training could cost him a lot.

"No. Boarding time is over." The man wasn't even blinking.

_Sheesh, what will it take to get this guy to move. _

"Please? Pretty please? With sugar and icing on top? I'll do anything, I'll be a steward, and I'll clean the aisles." Ash getting a little desperate, but he wasn't going to give up without trying. He had to get there.

The guard just stood there, yawning.

"I have a medical condition! I have, ... lycanthropy! I need to get to the Goldenrod Medical Center!" Ash knew he was getting pathetic, but he was willing to try anything.

"Try the medical clinic." The guard was barely even listening anymore.

This had gone on and on, with Ash making up every excuse he could think of, including one of his sick grandmother, and some toe fungus, until the man had threatened to call security. At that Ash was just about give up and pay for another ticket for a different time, but was stopped by an elderly man's strong grip, probably a year or two older than Professor Oak. He wore a faded gray suit, matching the color of his hair. He was hobbling a bit with a dark brown walking stick, and had a scent of vodka. He stumbled to the guard, alarming a few of the nearby people.

"John, just let this poor boy in. He's visibly got something very important to get to, and we wouldn't want to stop him, would we?" The man seemed to be playing games with the guard. He was wearing a huge blue coat and seemed to have superiority over the guard.

"But sir, he's late. He's way past boarding time. The plane is leaving in a minute!" The man desperately tried to stand his ground against the

"He wouldn't be this late if you had not held him up in the first place? Anyways, there's still plenty of time. They won't leave the owner behind." The guard knew he had lost this battle.

Reluctantly let Ash go through the security precautions and the tunnel, followed by the elder man and his walking stick.

"Lighten up John, have a drink!" The guard just rolled his eyes at the old man.

"Uh, sir, just a small question. Who are you?" Ash was a little surprised that a total stranger had just helped him, for no reason.

"Arr, I'm a pirate." The man seemed to be speaking in a very forced accent, undetected by Ash. " I sail the seven seas, and take large ships just like this. You seem fairly built. You ever think of the pirate business?" The man jokingly asked. The teenager's answer was more than he expected though.

Ash, oblivious to the sarcasm, replied in a very fearful man. "Nonono. Just don't hurt me. I have to take care of Pikachu, my pokemon, and my mom can't just be left alone. Please don't hurt me." Pikachu, dropped down in embarrassment at his owner's stupidity. 

Benjamin raised his eyebrow and put his sword back in his coat. He burped loudly. "Can't you detect sarcasm boy? Nah, I'm just playing with you. I'm Benjamin, the owner of the planes around Viridian. I just play with you kids. Too many sad people coming and going here, them leaving their friends and family. They need to lighten up like me!" The captain drunkenly exclaimed. As they arrived at the seats, Ash got a good glimpse at Benjamin.

Benjamin was quite the odd individual. Though in his sixties, Ben still had the physique of a young man. After taking off his coat and eye patch, he saw Benjamin sported a light-colored t-shirt, and dark blue jeans._ Not a pirate!_ His nearly all-grey hair, messy was covered by a small, old-fashioned seaman's hat. A gray beard lay unshaved on his face, giving him a look of a dignified but rugged person.

"Thanks for the help back there. I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. Where are you staying? My seat's way in the back." An announcement blared through the plane that had signaled there were thirty seconds before departure. The older man was quite nice though a bit strange.

"Nah, I've got some business to run in Viridian. Just went in for kicks. Oh, don't go to that crappy old seat. Take my seat, it's first class!" The old man handed him the ticket, and skipped his way off the plane, moments before they closed the doors.

Ash and Pikachu quickly took their seat near the door, and buckled in. The plane took off and Ash couldn't hold back his excitement. A slight sea breeze blew by Ash and Pikachu, as they waved goodbye to Capt. Ben, taking in the scent of the sea.

"Good evening passengers, this is your captain speaking. The time now is approximately seven thirty at night, local time, and we will arrive at the destination at approximately eight thirty AM, Kanto time. I hope you'll all have a good and safe trip to Littleroot town, and have a good night."

"LITTLEROOT?"

~~~~~~~

Ash awoke on a bench; he was surrounded by numerous people. Laying his head back on the bench, Ash listened to the men speak.

"Ah, the boy's finally awake. Call his pretty friend. I'm sure she's going to be relieved." The largest man there shouted. The smallest, quickly ran out, eliciting laughter from the rest of the companions.

"Friend? What friend?" Ash knew he hadn't brought anyone along. Well, except for Pikachu, who was perched on top of Ash. The little Pikachu seemed at peace with the predicament they were in.

The atmosphere of the room seemed very unwelcoming, what with ten or so muscular men inside of it. "What happened?" Ash felt quite confused. The last thing he remembered was the words, Littleroot and night.

"You passed out. This is the first-aid compartment. I'm Doctor Cook, chief of this dump." He pointed towards himself, showing a fair-skinned man, sporting glasses and a strange mustache. "This is Georgie, " he said, pointing toward the largest man in the room. "My assistant"

"And the rest of these people are just stewards on breaks. They were curious as to why the famous Ash Ketchum fainted for no reason in his seat." Some of the younger stewardesses squealed in the shock of seeing such a famous trainer onboard their ship and started gathering around him for his autograph.

A worried and slightly angry voice overpowered the rest of the people.

"Ash, are you all right?"

Ash couldn't believe it. He didn't think he'd be seeing her anytime soon. Let alone on his trip to who knows where he was going


End file.
